Pure Flame
by Aurora Cyclone
Summary: Aravis and Cor finally awknowledge their love, Lucy and Corin have a fling, and Edmund and Peter go to the Lone Islands.
1. Default Chapter

Aravis ran through the woods panting with exhaustion. She stopped by a small deep pond and looked around. If Cor saw her stop she would be a goner... Aravis knelt by the pond and drank deeply. She was so fixated on getting her water that she didn't notice the boy creep up behind her.  
  
The next thing she knew she was in the water, kicking and screaming against the force that had thrown her in. When she finally surfaced, the first thing she saw was the beaming face of her best friend and biggest rival, Cor. "I got you," he said simply, pleasure written all over his face "I win."  
  
Aravis glared at him, and started pulling out her braids. "Okay, fine," she replied, "But you have to be the one to explain to Mrs. Ewing why I'm all wet and my hair is destroyed." She smiled at him, suddenly glad that she was in a pond with him in the middle of the day, instead of back at court.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cor stared at the very wet, very sexy Aravis. She was so beautiful, so exotic. Her dark silky hair tumbled down to her waist, her face was serene and relaxed here away from court, and her shirt was practically see- through. His face blushed at that thought, and he turned his face away. "Hey Aravis, come and get me" he called, quickly diving under the waters. He led her on a chase all through the pond, until they were facing each other completely soaked and panting. Before he could stop himself, Cor kissed Aravis. He allowed himself just enough time to taste her sweet exotic taste before pulling away. When he saw her shocked expression, dread began to fill his heart. "Sorry," he mumbled, before turning away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Aravis stared at the boy in front of her. Her best friend. The boy that saved her from an oppressive marriage. The boy with golden hair, blue eyes, and the delicate skin that flushed every time he looked at her. The boy that had just kissed her. The boy who was turning away...  
  
Aravis grabbed Cor's wrist. "Wait" she said simply.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, it was just an accident."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." whispered Aravis before pulling Cor back to her. She took a deep breath and kissed him, something she had been longing to do for a few months, when she finally took notice of how hot her friend was. This time, the kiss lasted longer then a few seconds. Aravis fully explored her friend's mouth before pulling away. "Maybe we should both be sorry," she said wryly.  
  
"As long as we can be sorry together" said Cor firmly.  
  
Before Aravis had a chance to respond, Cor had kissed her again, and they were gone together.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was an hour or two later when the two finally climbed out and headed back to the palace, which was twinkling in the setting sunlight. 


	2. ch.2

Disclaimer: hey, I forgot to put this in the first chapter- these characters aren't mine (in case you had doubts), they belong to C.S.Lewis! Just for those who mix them up, Cor is the one that returns from Calormen, and Corin the one that was already there. I'll try to put in a plot somewhere, but methinks this chapter might just be more fluff. Oh well, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Queen Lucy the Valiant walked down one of the halls, her green dress billowing out behind her. She was fuming. Just because he's the prince gives him no right to be such a prick, she thought to herself. Lucy didn't get along with Corin at all. She glowered back at the meeting hall where she and Corin had just got into a tremendous argument. And I can't even ask Aravis to help, she thought. Ever since she and Cor hooked up, they've been completely wrapped up in each other. Lucy leaned against one of the pillars in the marble hall and tried to calm herself down. Just then, she saw Corin walking down the hallway towards her. Even as she started to move away, a part of her stopped to admire him. The shirt he was wearing perfectly showed off his very developed muscles, and his hair was tousled... Lucy shook herself. This was Corin she was talking about. Sure he was hot, but for the amount of conceit he had, she would rather date a bear. 

*** *

Corin walked down the hall quickly after Lucy. He could tell he pissed her off. Well, the feeling goes two ways, doesn't it? He would apologize, just because his father asked him, and then get away from her. He couldn't stand the way she was always, well, right. At least she won't be too bad to look at, he thought. He slowed down his walk for a minute to admire Lucy's wavy dark blonde hair, and calm gray eyes. He saw the way her dark green dress set off his hair, and he stopped utterly and just stared at her for a second, before coming to his senses and moving towards her once again.

*** *

Lucy was, to her surprise, trembling as Corin walked nearer. It's not as if she cared what he thought of her, she said quickly to herself, it's just that... well and he's so... Lucy's train of thought was interrupted by Corin drawing nearer. "I'm sorry I upset you Lucy" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it," she said quickly, smiling at him.

"So you alright?" he asked, with mild concern 

"Fine" she told him. God, she thought, she's practically melting in his presence. Anytime he got too close to her; it was like a knee-jerk reaction. 

"Okay. Do you want to... go for a walk" he asked her

"Sure" she said, looking into his eyes, trying to judge his mood. But, as usual, she couldn't read anything he was thinking. They started down the hall together, gently conversing. Lucy's heart started pounding harder as Corin gently took her hand, and they wandered out into the Archenland countryside together.

*** *

God, what was he doing? Corin would have bet a hell of a lot of money that he would never find himself wandering in meadows holding hands with Lucy, of all people! Its enough that he has to listen to Cor be all sappy every night, was he going to turn into one of those annoying prissy lovers himself? 

However, he thought to himself, Lucy was probably just as reluctant as himself. She would never like someone like him; someone as immature and brawny. She would go for the quiet literary types. Someone witty and romantic, not crass and sexual. 

Yet before he knew it he was kissing her, his hands sliding down the gentle curves. He could feel her shiver as his hand went over her breasts, and it was quite some time before he stopped. 

"Well, that was pleasant" she said, causing him to laugh as he toppled her onto the grass.

"Hey Princess, you ain't seen nothing yet." Corin warned her as his mouth resumed its former job.

*** *

Lucy walked back to her room humming, barely noticing the pillars pass by. She had never thought that Corin could be as sweet as he was. The way he kissed, the way he touched her, where he touched her... Lucy blushed at the thought, glad that she was alone. She didn't, however, know where this was going. Sure, he was amazingly sexual, but he could be such a prick.

All of her thoughts vanished in an instant when she walked back into her room. Her sister Susan, who had been sharing a room with her, was packing her gowns into a suitcase. Lucy sat down on her bed and watched Susan. "Susan, darling, where are you going?" Lucy asked. "Home." Susan told her before she flung a silver dress into a bag. "Peter and Edmund have decided to go on one of their 'adventures'. Anyway, we have to go back to Cair Paravel. God, it's so boring there this time of year! Everyone out in the countryside, no one around, and just us girls."

Lucy wasn't listening to a word Susan said as she contemplated going home. 24 hours ago she would have been thrilled, but now... The only Lucy wanted to do right now is go run away with Corin to try and get away from her incredibly self centered sisters, and her brothers that were forever leaving her to run her country by herself. Well, she thought to herself, I might as well take a vacation, like the rest of them do constantly.

"I think I'll stay here Su," she said quietly.

Susan stopped packing and stared at her for a second. "Don't be ridiculous Lu. I can't be expected to be by myself, now can I?" 

Lucy felt herself getting slightly exasperated. "Well I did it when you and Ed were in Calormen, didn't I?" 

"That was different." Susan said dismissively.

"No Su, it really wasn't. Now I'm going on vacation, like you tend to do every other month" Lucy said, stalking out of her room in anger. 

**Plot soon, I promise!**


End file.
